This invention relates to a new antibiotic which is derived from fermentation of a new Streptomyces culture, designated N664-30, obtained from a soil sample from the United Kingdom. In addition to antibacterial activity, the compound of the instant invention is also useful as an anticoccidial agent.
Structurally the new antibiotic of this invention is a new member of the acidic polycyclic ether (ionophore) antibiotics. This family of antibiotics includes dianemycin [J. Antibiotics, 22, 161 (1969)]and ibid., 33, 137 (1980); monensin [J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 89, 5737 (1967)]; salinomycin [J. Antibiotics, 27, 814 (1974)]; Antibiotic TM-531 disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 4,269,971 and Antibiotic 53,607 disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 4,361,649.